conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of... Stuff (Map Game)
This is a map game in a completely made-up world. I'm not sure if you have map games on Conworlds or not, but I was told by a reliable source you do. I probably should look into that... Anyway, here it is. The World of... Things, because I couldn't think of a better name. One will come to me later, though. Boshlankia, perhaps? This has not started yet. Rules Five "points" per person who wants to claim a country(s). That was horrible grammar. Oh well. One major major country is five points to obtain, one major country is four, one minor country is three, one completely irrelevant country is two, and one sucktastic country (You'll know one when you see one). No profanity and no unproper grammar (Improper grammar is fine; only because I suck with grammar), and please do things that are realistic. By realistic, I mean, if nukes haven't been invented yet, don't nuke your neighbor country. However, your president could throw his shoe at a president of another country and start a world war. That's fine. For some reason... Also, I will be the only one to recruit moderators. You can reqyest (Request is too spelled with a Y) being a moderator if you feel like it, but there will be a maximum of five. Moderators will be the only ones to decide geographical stuff like deserts and oceans, and they will also enforce the rules. Oh and every country, with the exception of Gnocchi and Pokatto, starts out as a monarchy. Gnocchi is a lentocracy (in which the leader is a bean) and Pokatto is a parliamentary democracy. Turns are every two years, and the next turn will be brought about when everybody has gone. When I decide no one else is goin to sign up for a country, then all sign ups are closed and the remaining countries will be controlled by whomever wants to take their turn for them. I will want to do this a lot, and make them do things like throw shoes and start wars with each other. You've been warned. Every 50 years, I (or one of the other moderators, for I am very lazy) will make an archive. That is a lot of rules. Please do not be intimidated. RULES TO BE VOTED ON: When one of your countries conquers another, you gain points equal to that countries worth. This would be a good way to bring more countries into the game, and the original owners can still keep their countries. You can only conquer a country once. -Suggested by Regdab Buying other peoples countries for points. The owners of the country that is being bought are allowed to set a price above their countries actual worth. -Suggested by Regdab When your country becomes prosperous, its worth may increase. For example, if Country A is very wealthy and needs cheese and Country B is only worth 1 point but manufactures cheese, then Country A can buy that cheese. At that point Country B may be worth 2 points. -Also Suggested by Regdab -Boshlank Countries These are the countries'. '''They are countries. 'Major Major Countries 'Fopergia - '''It encompasses a lot of stuff, like major trade routes and whatnot. It is composed of two peninsulas, along with parts of "The Grand Isthmus", which is essentially the most major continent. It's a mountain chain with many peninsulas, lots of which are bigger than others. Fopergians speak Foregian, and the dominant "religion" is atheism. Its economy is all good and stuff. Fopergia is allied with no one, and is sworn enemies with Hupple. It's probably the most successful country in all of this imaginary world! Who wants it. Forpergia - '''Gelato '- the name of this country just happens to be Gelato; it's not named after the tasty frozen dessert. It encompasses three peninsulas on the Grand Isthmus, but two of those are deserts. They still have good ports in those areas, though. The Gelato-pops speak Gelatonian, and the dominant religion is Piggism. Don't ask what that is, because I can't tell you. Maybe the person who claims Gelato can tell you. Gelato is allied with no one, and is sworn enemies with no one. Just because they have no friends and enemies doesn't mean they're bad with trade. How else would they become one of the three most powerful countries? Also, it's delicious. Gelato - '''Hupple - Hupple is large country located on the west border of the Grand Isthmus, and is not far from the Chaian continent, which is further westwards. In 1059 there was a huge civil war which wiped out around a quarter of the population, and the government was overthrown and replaced with a new chancellor, who was allied with Chaian during the war. Because of this, the two nations now have a strong bond Major Countries Snowfoot - Snowfoot is not a rip-off of Snowhead from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask at all. It is inhabited by humans with giant feet. The Snowfeet have an army of snowmen at their beck and call, and aren't afraid to use them. Snowfoot is located far north of the Stupendocious Spine. Frostica '- Frostica is located to the west of Snowfoot, and is allied with it. Frostica is very prosperous and provides most of the funds for Snowfoot's endeavors. I'll think up more later. 'Chaian (Claimed by Kronic) - '''(Pronounced Chai-En), a fairly large country ruled by the Order of Skeltore, a powerful, highly religious group that seized control of the land around 150 years ago. The Chaieen (Chaian's inhabitants) are taught much in the way of religion as children, and those that present prowess are chosen as an Orcero, or Great Priest, and trained in the arts of Divine Magic under the Code of Skeltore (which is basically prophecies and rituals, with the rare lightning bolt), and the most powerful of these is Saunden, Chaian's Nysach (which roughly translates as GodKing). Chaian's military is fairly weak, but have become a Major country by their ability to manipulate other nations by threatening them with magic. Chaian also prides itself on having, what it believes, is the most sensible name in the world, a title disputed (perhaps hopefully) with Hupple. Chaian is located far west of the Grand Isthmus, on a fairly large continent controlled only by that nation. Chaian is also one of the most westward nations. Minor Countries '''Whoop!-istan (Claimed by Boshlank)- Whoop!-istan is a country located on the east border of the Stupendocious Spine. Their country doesn't have any grass growing in it, just cotton. Cotton without burrs, actually! The favorite pastime of the Whoopers is climbing up about 100 feet on the Spine to an outcropping called the Whoop Ledge. Then, the Whoopers jump off into the cotton fields below. It's perfectly safe(most of the time, anyway). The Queen of Whoop!-istan is Whooplizabeth LXVII (That's 67 in roman numerals). They are only a minor country right now, but when cotton is in demand, they move up the chain pretty quickly. Exactimundo (Claimed by Boshlank)- Exactimundo has a key trade location, being southeast of Whoop!-istan and east of Monotrium. It borders 8 countries total. They specify in transporting goods, and always get them to their destination on time. Every inhabitant of Exactimundo has OCD. Because of this, they spend much of their time and money organizing their houses and planting flora in geometric patterns. Their country is almost completely flat because of their ancestors getting rid of all the hills in that area. Eggland - I like eggs. So does almost every other country, it seems. That's why Eggland is so prosperous. Eggland is located southeast of Exactimundo. The Egglanders raise a rare breed of chicken called a "chunken." Chunkens are very fat and lay large, delicious eggs. Egglander's houses are shaped like eggs. Not very practical, but very aestheic. They depend on the Exactians to deliver their eggs to other countries. The leader of the Egglanders is King Eggbert -XXVI. Yes, that is the negative 26th. For some reason, they count their rulers backwards instead of forwards. Irrelevant Countries Did I spell irrelevant right? Please tell me I did. Arecaceaetia (Claimed by Regdab) '''- Arecaceaetia is a small kingdom on top of a gigantic palm tree located exactly in the center of The Grand Isthmus. You would think someone would notice a 3 mile tall palm tree and Arecaceaetia would be considered a Major Country, but you would be wrong. The center of The Grand Isthmus is surrounded by a mountain range called the "Stupendocious Spine" that hides Bouldernut Valley, in which the Arecaceaetia Palm Tree grows. Arecaceaetia has many regular-sized palm trees growing on top of the leaves of the giant one, and the coconuts that grow on them contain all the minerals needed for survival. Because of this, the Arecaceaetians do not need to work to produce or buy food, and their main focus is science. By studying the veins in palm leaves, inspiration is found. The scientists of Arecaceaetia have already come up the theory of the existance of atoms, molecules, and cells, although they have no way to prove them as of yet. '''Monotrium - Monotrium is located just south of Whoop!-istan and on the southeast border of the Stupendocious Spine. It is the only country in The Grand Isthmus in which monotremes are found. The people that live there treasure the platypi and echidnas and keep them as pets. The inhabitants of Monotrium wear very fancy clothes made of the cotton that grows in Whoop!-istan. Their leader is referred to as the "High Fancy" and rides around on a giant ceremonial platypus. Despite being quite fancy, the country itself isn't that interesting and contributes to trade very little, buying only cotton. That's why they're Irrelevant. Sucktastic Countries Gnocchi (Claimed by Regdab) '- Anybody who shares my sense for is going to want Gnocchi. It's cheap, it's on an island in the middle of an ocean I haven't named that it's not ''directly in the middle of and isn't actually an ocean just a sea and it's just a barrier island not really an island in the middle of an ocean but ''it's still tropical, ''and it's ruled by a bean and its royal advisors. However, you only need to take one look at this country to see why it's sucktastic. '''It's ruled by a bean. A freaking ''BEAN.'' Who wants it!? If no one else does, I'm taking it. With that kind of power in my hands, I'LL RULE THE WORLD! By the world, I mean a mound of dirt. Maybe. Flop '''- Flop is just what it sounds like, a flop. It was a failed attempt at establishing a micronation by some citizens of Fopergia. It is one square mile in the middle of a nearly dead forest. It is considered a failed attempt because of the 200 people it took to establish it, only seven actually live there. And one of them is in a coma. The Players '''Boshlank (moderator): Current Points: -1 Countries Owned: Whoop!-istan (minor), Exactimundo (minor) Regdab (moderator): Current Points: 2 Countries Owned: Gnocchi (sucktastic), Arecaceaetia (irrelevant) Kronicsunflower (moderator, approved by Regdab): Current Points: 1 Countries Owned: Chaian (major) The Actual Game Part There will be more of this later. Probably. If anyone wants to play. Turn 1 - 1192 to 1194 In which stuff happens Fopergia I know someone's going to claim this, so I went ahead and put it here. You write the rest. Gnocchi On February 26th, 1192, a meteorite landed in the waters two miles off the coast of Gnocchi. The leader of the Gnocchish people, Lentilius IV, thought is was a gift from their gods, and ordered immediate inventigation. They broke off and hauled chunk of the space rock back to Gnocchi, where it was handed over to the Scientific Analysis Commitee of Gnocchi, or SACG. The scientists soon discovered that below the crust of the meteorite was a strange, brown, crystalline substance that glowed when it was approached. No one on the island was brave enough to touch the unknown element, so it was studied from afar until April 29th, when everything changed. The royal advisors had so far managed to keep Lentilius IV away from the crystal, which was by this time dubbed Beaninite. But on that date, Lentilius defied his advisors because of his belief it had come from the gods. Lentilius IV broke into his own scientific facility(Pretty impressive for a bean, right?) and touched the Beaninite. To everyones relief, nothing happened. Lentilius was then grounded by his advisors till a month later. SACG became much more bold after Lentilius IV's bold action, but were still reluctant to touch the Beaninite. The second person to ever touch the Beaninite was a young, recently hired scientist named Erdapmooh. That was the date of the accident. July 17th, 1192. Erdapmooh went into the chamber. A monster came out. Exactimundo Exactimundo starts to build a perfect dome over their capital city, C-D-O, to protect it from weather that erases geometric patterns by decree of Adehmoopr. The citizens hope this will make their country better and less annoying, but it does have some practical uses like keeping disease out (or in), protecting from enemies, and improving the economy by adding jobs. Most of these jobs won't be filled, but it leaves room for an expanding population. Whoop!-istan Whoop-istan manufactures cotton and gets money. Whoop! Famous hiker, Whoop!-inardo breaks the record for climbing up the Stupendocious Spine and falling into the cotton. Unfortunately, he breaks an a Arecaceaetia Scientist Paul M. Trea starts a project to manufacture something that would allow the''' '''Arecaceaetians to see over the Stupendocious Spine. Category:Map games Category:Shnoowurf